Take Me Drunk I'm Home
by BookMe
Summary: See what happens when Alice and Bella give Emmett the sole responsibility of making sure that all three of them make it home to their respective homes...after a heavy night out drinking. Smart move? Read to find out...
1. Emmett POV

**It's my birthday! Happy 19****th**** to me AND my Twin sister, iamvamp!! "It's my birthday and I'll get drunk if I want to…" ;)**

**Big Happy Birthday to anyone else for this day, the 26****th**** of June!! (6months till x-mas people!! Hahaha!)**

**Anywway, celebrations over…This story will most likely be 3 chapters. It was going to be a one-shot...but this chapter already broke into 11pages on Word…**

**Hope you enjoy, leave a review to let me know!**

**Emmett POV.**

I watched the goings on of Alice and Bella from my post, where I was cleverly propping up the bar in my slightly, extremely drunken state. Bella had been moping at my side for a large chunk of the pre-midnight hours, killing my chances of chatting up any lucky ladies because it looked like she was with me. Now, after the countless shots that I had managed to coax her into downing, she was shaking her ass on the dance floor, as I had intended, within a large group of other drunken women who looked like they were all having simultaneous spasms.

But, by now, it was too late for me. Having taken a good hour to get Bella smashed enough to go dancing to some cheesy pop; the rest of the females had also lost their appeal to me. I was far too drunk to chat anyone up, thanks to my slurring and even through my beer goggles, the women in the club couldn't even compare to the stunner I had seen earlier in the night.

"Miss Painfully Obvious to Mr Stud Muffin!" Alice's drunken holler reached me. I looked up to see her weaving her way toward me through invisible people. Well…that's what it looked like to me. The truth of the matter was that Alice was too pissed to walk in a straight line.

"Miss Painfully Obvious!" I called back before tapping the barstool beside me. As Alice approached me, her eyes whirled around a little before they focused on the stool, and then she laughed. _Yeah…like she could actually get up here…_I reasoned. "How you been?" I asked her as I got down from my barstool and opened my arms to Alice.

She giddily flung herself into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder while I held her a few feet off the ground. "Poopy…" she sighed childishly before continuing. "Jasper left an hour ago with your lady so I've been talking to some boring bankers since then." She told me as I turned and set her on the stool I had just got off of.

Alice had been semi stalking her neighbour, Jasper, for the last few hours, getting increasingly obvious in her actions as she got increasingly drunk, hence the conspicuous nickname, 'Painfully Obvious'. I had, at the same time, been dubbed, 'Stud Muffin' _No explanation needed there._ And Bella 'Owner Of A Lonely Heart', which had been shortened as we got increasingly drunk to 'Lonely Heart'.

While Alice stalked her poor neighbour, I watched from the bar as Jasper kept close to the breathtaking blonde who had come through those very doors with him at the beginning of the night and left with him an hour ago. Alice and Bella had immediately noticed my attraction to the blonde and seeing that she was already with Jasper, they helped me drown my spirits like the good friends they were.

"Bankers?" I questioned Alice, tearing my mind from the memory of the blonde.

"Yeah, borrrrr-inggggg!" Alice drew out the word before scrunching her face into a look of disgust. She grabbed my beer from the bar and chugged some down before slamming the bottle back down on the bar, causing beer to froth over the top and run down the bottle. "Would'ja look at that?" Alice said in awe as she cocked her head to the side and stared at the bottle in wonder. "If I'd know that happened when I was a kid, I would have done it in front of the class when we were studying volcanoes." I chuckled beside her as I watched her slam the bottle down on the bar again, letting the beer spill over for the second time, but with less fervour. "I would so ace that assignment and then Miss Green, could go kiss my a-"

I cut her off. "Alice…why did you hang out with a load of bankers if they were boring?" I asked as I ordered myself another beer.

"Because they were bankers…they had lots of money to splash on me, so they bought me drinks." She declared as she polished her nails on her shirt. She grinned mischievously before she laughed triumphantly, "Suckers!"

I chugged down half of my beer quickly while Alice's drank hers slowly. "We need to find Lonely Heart…" I whispered as I scanned the dance floor. Within seconds, I had spotted her, in the middle of tens of women, dancing her heart out to Aqua 'Dr Jones'. _I'm going to tease her tomorrow about this…as long as I remember it…_ I thought. I ordered Alice to stay put before I ventured into the sea of swaying women.

"Bella baby, time to go!" I shouted as I reached her. She seemed oblivious of me as she continued to dance around with her eyes shut. "Bella!" I shouted once more, eliciting no response from her. I planted my fists on my hips while I waited for Bella to notice I was here, but when I started to feel drunken women press up against me, I gave up.

I grabbed hold of Bella's shoulders and turned her to face me. She opened her eyes open and gave me a smile before I chucked her over my shoulder. "Time to go." I called out, waving at Alice while Bella screeched in protest.

"Emmett!! You're not supposed to drink and drive!" Bella screamed as I stepped outside with her still flailing over my shoulder.

I laughed at her attempt of getting me to set her down while Alice added in the most sober and serious voice she could muster, "Mr Stud Muffin, do you have a licence for the Swan that you're carrying?"

I laughed along with Alice while Bella protested feebly. I set her down after a minute of two when I noticed Alice limping slightly.

"Alice…you wore new shoes didn't you?" I asked as I set Bella down and tried my best to focus my unruly eyes on her feet.

"I…erm…who me? No…" Alice's lying skills were shockingly bad when she was drunk, and even though I was drunk as well, I could tell that she was lying through her teeth.

"And you even had a dace-off…stupid sprite, come here…" I beckoned her too me, and then indicated to a small garden wall that I wanted her to get on.

"What if she falls?" Bella panicked as Alice got to the small, knee high wall.

"She wont." I said simply before I turned, ready for Alice to jump onto my back.

"Yeah…she wont. I mean I wont." Alice answered quickly after me.

Behind me I could hear Bella and Alice talking each other through the giant task of getting on the wall. Finally after a good five minutes and a pep talk from Bella, Alice was safely on my back.

"Anyone a little thirsty?" Bella asked beside me with a smile in her voice as we headed toward our homes.

"Bella! What's that?" Alice asked as she tried to lean over to swipe the miniature bottle from Bella's hand.

"Vodka baby!" Bella laughed as she held the bottle from Alice's reach. "Don't worry, I've got us one each…" Bella admitted as she fished in her purse for the other two.

"Bells, where'd you get them?" I asked as I took the small bottle from her.

"I had them at home and bought them with me…I just remembered I had them…" she admitted as she unscrewed hers.

"Why'd you bring them? We were going out to get drunk…" Alice asked from behind me before I heard her take a swig from her bottle.

"Because if you two would have hooked up with someone, I could have drowned my sorrows faster…" Bella admitted with a shrug to her shoulders.

Alice sighed while Bella and I drank on. "Still looking for Mr safe, trustworthy, protective, gorgeous, clever, caring…and all that mumbo jumbo?" Alice asked her question, slurring all the while.

"Ahhhh shut up." Bella sneered childishly before she gulped down the remaining alcohol in her bottle. "Whoa….that vodka's got some kick to it!" Bella laughed.

I kept silent, but did agree with Bella. This stuff was strong and pushed me further into the realm of drunken stupor. While the girls babbled on in the background, I focused on getting Alice home safely first, seeing as her apartment was closest. I knew I wouldn't have to bother walking Alice up the stairs to her place as I usually would because her roommate, Jacob, was home and assured me earlier in the night that he'd stay up long enough to make sure she got to bed alright.

As we turned a corner, I saw Alice's apartment, the lights of the living room acting as a guide to Alice's final destination. The lights in the apartment reassured me; at least I knew that Jacob was still up.

"Home time Alice." I said as I walked to the door. Alice jumped down from my back, reeling back slightly before she regained her balance.

"I love you two! Gimme a kiss!" Alice ordered as she held her arms open.

I bent down and smacked a loud kiss to her cheek which caused her to laugh aloud. Bella soon pushed past me and kissed Alice's other cheek while I pounded on the front door and buzzed Alice and Jacob's apartment to let him know she was at the door.

"You guys go, I'll be fine!" Alice declared as she shoved Bella and me, looking back to the door ever few seconds to see if it had opened.

"'Kay, say hi to Jake for me!" Bella called as we slowly headed down the street hand in hand. Once the door to Alice's apartment opened and I saw the tall figure of Jake stood there, leading Alice in, I turned and headed Bella and me toward Bella's place.

Within a minute of leaving Alice's place, Bella was playing with her phone, running through the songs on her phone while I led her to her home. I had to keep my arm around her shoulders as we walked in order to save her from tripping up.

We got to Bella's place soon enough. "Bells, come on…" I sighed, trying to get her to look up form her phone and concentrate on where she was walking.

"Yeah yeah…" she mumbled while I walked her to the front door. Thankfully, Bella had drunk less than Alice and she had also danced most of the night so she wasn't as drunk. I felt confident that Bella was safe enough to get into the house and too her bed without causing any mischief so I reached above the door for the hidden spare key and opened it for her.

"Thanks Emmett…" Bella whispered as she shut off her phone and turned to face me.

I kissed her forehead before she yawned and waved to me. Once she was in the house and had shut the door as silently as she could, I left. I laughed as silently as I could to myself over how weird Bella was to be so fastidious about keeping quiet in her street after a night out. She'd admitted a long while ago that she was worried of making a scene in the street or waking anyone up because it'd make her feel guilty.

A few moments later, and I had reached my final destination. "Hey there plant pot!" I laughed as I walked to my back door, smiling at the object which had a wilting shrub planted in it. It was my random object which helped me know when I'd reached my house. The other houses in this street was so alike it used to take me a good ten minutes to cipher through all the door numbers before I found mine, now I just looked for my obnoxiously pink plant pot.

I went round the back of the house and got in through the back door. I frowned as I closed it after me. _I could have sworn that I locked the back door before I left to go out_…I thought to myself. I locked the door this time before heading to the living room to crash out on the sofa.

**Rosalie POV.**

_A night on the town was just what the doctor ordered. _I decided as I lay in bed, the late morning sunshine seeping through the small gap in my curtains. A night out with my brother never failed, he always seemed to make me feel better, no matter what the cause of my shitty mood had been. This time, it had been Royce. Regardless of how many times I told him that it was over, he would never get it through his thick skull and grasp the fact.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned before I slumped back into the bed, smiling as I remembered Jasper's promise of helping me to get Royce to see the light. Jasper was a softie, but when pushed, he had a dark side that even I was scared of. I had only ever seen it once when a randy guy had been too strong for me to push away at a party. Jasper's reaction had been frightening to both me and the horny guy. I never knew that Jasper's voice could even hold a dangerous tone or that his face could contort into such a look of menace.

I yawned and stretched once more before deciding that it was time to get out of bed. I had gotten back earlier than expected last night, and before I had got drunk enough to warrant a hangover today, thank god. I flipped the covers off of me before I headed to my bathroom, whistling happily at the fact that I felt fine, and had no hangover.

After brushing my teeth and showering, I threw on a tank top and sweats and headed down stairs, towel drying my hair on the way. I reached the bottom of the stairs before I heard it. Snoring.

I froze as I wondered what was going on. I quickly looked around, and found myself 100 percent positive that I was in fact in my own house. I then tried to remember if Jasper had decided to stay the night. _Nope, he was adamant about getting home…_I recalled as I tip-toed to the cupboard under the stairs.

By the time I had rummaged through all the junk and had found my baseball bat, I was sure that whoever was in my living room, was an intruder.

A voice in my head kept shouting at me to call Jasper or even the police, but I wouldn't listen to it as my feet carried me to my living room door.

'_What if the person on the other side of that door's a murderer?' _the little voice inside my head questioned.

'_Well…if he is, why would he be so sound asleep?'_ I answered myself.

After psyching myself up for a few seconds I gripped the door handle with a shaky hand while I held the baseball bat in my right hand in a death grip.

I held my breath as I turned the doorknob and inched the door open soundlessly. I exhaled in relief as I took in the sight of a sleeping form on my sofa, _at least it hadn't been a recorded sound which could have been used as a distraction for a killer… _my mind told me before I shuddered at the thought and tried my best to bury it to the back of my mind.

After raking in a deep breath I gripped the baseball bat in both hands over my shoulder, ready to swing at the guy who seemed to be sleeping soundly. I pushed myself to walk toward the man to see what he looked like so I would be ready with a description for the police if this guy managed to get away from me.

Just when I was a few steps from him, he moved. I froze in my spot, my breath caught in my throat as he turned to lie on his back, one arm thrown lazily over his stomach while the other rested behind his head. A surge of instinct to 'Awww' and laugh, came over me as I realised that this huge man looked like an innocent five year old while he slept. I watched him for a few more seconds, smiling slightly as he moved his hand from his stomach to rub his nose while he mumbled under his breath.

I held back my irrational desire to go and throw the blanket, which lay over the back of the sofa, over him and tuck him in. _He's a stranger! A cute, well built…stranger._ Instead, I gripped my baseball bat tighter in my hands and thought of how I could greet my intruder when he would eventually wake up. I glanced around the room and instantly got an idea of what to do. _First…I need to move that chair from the wall…_

**Emmett POV.**

An annoyingly hypnotic, rhythmic tapping stirred me from my sleep. I made to open my eyes, but shrank back at the bright light. Bella and Alice had either come around and opened the curtains in my room in the hopes of waking me up, or I had fallen asleep last night without a foreword thought of closing them. I shifted a little and realised that the latter of the two scenarios was the most realistic seeing as I had obviously fallen asleep in my clothes to boot.

The mysterious tapping continued and aggravated me to no end. I slung the arm from behind my head, over my eyes and sighed heavily. I didn't want to work out what the tapping was, for all I cared, it could be a bomb. I just wanted to get back to a blissful sleep which would rid me of my agonising hangover.

But no. The tapping wouldn't cease, no matter how much I muttered explicit threats under my breath. I sighed heavily as I rubbed my eyes, preparing myself for the full wake up. There was no way that I could fall back to sleep now. I opened my eyes slowly, letting myself get used to the sunlight. _Little brighter than usual…_I noted as my eyes squinted of their own accord.

I frowned in concentration as I tried to work out what was going on. Why was I surrounded by a swarm of 40watt's? All my adapting eyes could seem to see were light bulbs in different shapes and forms from table lamps, to tall standing laps which even had flashlights taped to them for added light.

"What the…?" I muttered as I shot up into seating position. I looked around the room I was in, but could see virtually nothing. The lamps around me had made me even blinder to what was in the room especially seeing as the rest of the room was basked in darkness.

My eyes slowly adjusted and they followed the sound of the tapping that my ears once more picked out. It came from the form that was sat facing me. I could by now, see the outline of an armchair and the legs of the person sat in it. One leg rested normally, while the other leg was bent at the knee, slung lazily over the other just like a man would do. But this person wasn't a man. Her bare, cute feet told me that alone. _Cute feet? What the hell am I going on about? Pull yourself together man!_ The little voice inside my head pulled me back together while I studied as much as I could see of the person in front of me.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the odd lighting and I was able to see more of my intimidator. The baseball bat that was being rhythmically dropped into an open hand was a little disconcerting, but the red polished nails reassured me slightly. This woman was probably just some random chick who had a baseball bat in her house because her father gave it to her for protection. _Not that she needs protection…she's doing pretty good on freeking me out… _

I took a breath and began to explain to this woman that I had no idea where I was and meant her no harm. "Look…I don't kn-"

**Rosalie POV.**

Damnit! It only just came to me when the guy sat up. He was the one that I had seen in the club. I think Jasper had told me that he was named Emmett…but I had already got used to calling him dimples by then. 'Dimples'…not exactly the sexiest nick-name, but that was all I could come up with last night when I first laid eyes on him, seeing as Jasper hadn't told me about him until I pressed him information later on in the night. I also couldn't tell Jasper the first raunchy nick-name's that I had come up with…that would have been a little too embarrassing.

"I don't want to hear it dimples" I snapped. I felt my cheeks flush a little in embarrassment as Emmett jumped a bit from shock. When he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, I let my embarrassment drown away; this guy didn't seem offended in any way.

"Dimples huhhh?" he questioned me cautiously as he inspected his nails, smiling all the while to show off his dimples.

"Would you rather daisy instead?" I retorted quickly. He smiled even more at my rhetorical question. "I'm versatile, I could easily get used to calling you daisy…" I added as I pointed my baseball bat at the guy.

"Nah…dimples is good." He muttered back in an accepting tone before he leant back into the sofa and stretched his legs out before him. We both remained silent for a few moments while he then stretched his arms over his head and yawned. I gripped the baseball tighter in my hands as I watched his shirt ride up his stomach, giving me a delectable peek of his ripped lower torso.

After that little show, Emmett dropped his arms and gave me a knowing smirk. I knew that he couldn't see me, but I still felt slightly unsure. "So care to tell me what the fuck you're doing here?" I questioned in a hard tone, hoping that he would remember my baseball bat and who was supposed to be the intimidator and the intimidated.

"You tell me, dominatrix…" he said back with a slight edge of teasing to his voice.

"Dominatrix?" I almost choked on the word as I gripped the baseball bat almost painfully. Imagining the guy's neck in the bat's place was a little relaxing, but that didn't take away from the annoyance of this intruder taking over my superiority.

"Hey!" Emmett laughed as he held his hands up in defence. "You've got the mystery, the sexy voice, the cute feet, red nails, bad ass attitude, and a baseball bat to top it off…" he listed. I realised that he could see more of me than I had anticipated, but I was glad that he had taken note of the baseball bat…even if he thought it was some kind of kinky prop.

"You have got to be the most annoying intruder known to man…" I muttered, my sentence getting ever weaker as Emmett stretched, once again to show off his stomach.

I was glad that the man couldn't see me and didn't know who I was. I still had the upper hand. Or that's what I thought until he leaned toward the lamps surrounding him. He flicked one light off, and then another and another in calm procession.

"Hey…what the hell, leave those on!" I demanded. My demand was a little weak seeing as I couldn't actually get up from my chair to physically restrain him or else he'd see me and the fun would end.

"So…you don't like to play games in the dark…?" he questioned, his voice laced with sexual innuendo as he switched another light off…and another.

"Ohhh I can play in the dark dimples, I just end up playing dirty…" I retorted, putting on my most alluring voice. If this guy thought that he could win, he had another thing coming. I would scare the heebie-jeebies out of him if it was the last thing I did.

The speed in which Emmett turned off the remaining lamps was astounding. I sat stock still where I was, listening to his deep breaths, feeling a little like a caged animal now that the room was completely basked in darkness.

I hesitantly got to my feet, using my baseball bat as my sight as I held out in front of me much like a blind person would do with their white stick. I knew that I needed to either get to the cluster of lights…which were right next to Emmett, or get to the window behind me and open the drapes. _Better option…_I told myself. _Or is it?…He's a pretty hot guy and seemed gentlemanly enough last night at the club…But do we really want him to be so gentlemanly? Stop it!! _My mind was starting to scare me. I was thinking to myself as if there were two of me!_ There isn't, get it? Ohhhh god…I just addressed myself… _

While I was having my mental tirade, I didn't hear Emmett creeping up on me until it was too late.

My eyes opened wide as I sensed him standing in front of me. He wasn't close enough to touch, but I could feel his breath on my hair. I resisted the urge to look up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see anything, but I craved to see just how much taller than me he really was. "You didn't move…" He whispered, his breath tickling me ear. My face flushed slightly from knowing that he was leant forward, inches from me. "I put you down as the hard to get type…" he continued as his right hand touched me left, which still held the baseball bat in a death grip.

My fist tightened around the bat while his hand lightly brushed over my knuckles. I concentrated on keeping my breathing steady but found myself giving up and matching his which had sped up slightly. "Who said I'm not playing hard to get?" I finally managed to whisper out while he still brushed his fingers over my hand.

"You could have fooled me…" he chuckled under his breath. His laughing tickled my ear and I couldn't help but turn my head to stop it. That only made it worse because his breath now tickled my neck.

I shot my hand up quickly to rub my neck and took a step back. The loss of contact from his hand and the loss of his close proximity caused a wave of anxiousness to wash over me. It was as if I had been thrown into a desert without a map. I felt lost, in my own house no less. I knew this place like the back of my hand, but in this scenario, in the pitch black, I had no idea where exactly I stood.

"Did I say something wrong?" Emmett questioned in a whisper. He didn't move, but I slowly backed up as quietly as I could in order to reach a wall, or the jackpot, a window. I needed some light, I needed to see him and for him to see me. It all felt slightly surreal to be flirting with a guy not long after having found him dozing at my house. The only comfort I had over this situation was the fact that I knew Emmett… the term 'knew him' being used loosely. I knew he was Alice's friend, who was Jasper's neighbour…but that was about it. I had managed to watch him a little last night, enough to see that he wasn't some sleazy womaniser. He had stayed at the bar all night, bantering with the barman while looking out for Alice and another woman who Jasper filled me in as being Bella.

"No…" I belatedly answered his previous question flatly. I realised how down I sounded, which certainly didn't go with my previously feisty demeanour. I needed to correct that before Emmett would notice and question me. "You didn't say anything wrong…" I began, "I thought we were going to play a game…" I prompted while I continued to move through the room at a safe, snails pace.

"What do you want to play? Blindmans bluff? Twister in the dark…" he suggested, emitting a giggle from me.

"Whatever you want…" I offered as I gently lay down my baseball bat on the ground, seeing no need for it now that I knew that this guy was harmless.

"Blindman" Emmett said clearly, his voice above our normal level. I could tell that he was somewhere in front of me, about ten paces ahead I guessed.

"Bluff…" I responded, before I darted as silently as I could to the left.

I could hear him moving before he said once more, "Blindman"

"Bluff" I responded quickly, my heartbeat climbing up as I realised that he had gotten close to me.

"Blindman" he was behind me now, but I managed to move away, reaching my arms out to pick out any obstacles like my coffee table.

"Bluff" I gasped after smacking my shin into a corner of the mentioned coffee table.

"Are you okay?" Emmett's gentle concern brought a smile to my face.

"I'm fine…" even I could hear the smile in my voice as I answered him. "I just smacked my leg…" I responded before laughing aloud at my stupidity. A few moments later, I realised that Emmett hadn't said a word. He was quieter than I would have expected, it felt slightly eerie.

I turned to face the direction of where Emmett's voice was previously. "Emmett?" I whispered while cursing in my mind that I didn't have a light at hand or even infra red like they always had in the films to let you know what was going on.

**Emmett POV.**

It was her. I'd heard that laugh countless times last night already and had it recorded in my mind.

"So…" I began, trying to sound casual, but probably failing miserably. "Do you have a bo-brother?" I was about to ask her if she had a boyfriend, but decided that that question could go down badly. Who was I to ask her that?

"Yes…he's called Jasper…" she answered hesitantly, obviously not understanding my sudden conversation topic.

I sighed in relief. Jasper wasn't her boyfriend; Alice would be just as pleased as I was right now.

She was stood in front of me. No more than a few steps away I guessed. I needed to end this now. The sooner I could reveal to her who I was, the sooner I could let Alice know that Jasper's 'girlfriend' was in fact his sister.

I took three large steps forward, keeping my arms in front of me. The moment I came in contact with her, I wrapped one arm around her waist and reached the other behind her in order to flick on a light.

**Rosalie POV.**

His arm wrapped around my back was scorching. Not literally, but all my senses blazed, making me hyper aware of his every touch. His chest up against mine, felt hard and safe, there was nothing that I wanted to do more than rest my head against him and wrap my arms around his waist.

I had my arms around his waist and was about to rest my head against him when he threw a bucket of ice water over us both.

"Rose." He said my name with such conviction. He knew who I was without a doubt.

I froze in his arms and held my breath as he flicked on a light. Instinctively I hid my face in his chest while my eyes squinted against the blinding light.

"Rose…" I could tell from his tone of voice that he wanted me to look up at him, but I didn't. "Why didn't you tell me who you were? What was with the interrogation?" he asked gently as he rubbed my back.

"I like to play games…?" I whispered uncertainly. My statement sounded more like a question.

His laugher reverberated through to me and his breath once again tickled the top of my head. This time, I didn't deny myself, I looked up. He was tall, at least 5inches taller than me I would guess.

Emmett's eyes seem to sparkle after his recent bout of laughter. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, even when he lifted a hand to brush my hair behind my ear. His tender action humbled me. I never imagined that such a big, burly guy could be so gentle.

'_Owner of a lonely heart,_

_Owner of a lonely heart, _

_Much better than a, _

_Owner of a broken heart..'_

"Shit…" Emmett sighed as he dropped his eyes, and hand from me to fish his ringing phone from his pocket.

I hid my disappointment by laying my cheek against his chest and snuggling closer to him.

**

* * *

**

Let me know what you thought of it, hit the review button.


	2. Alice POV

_Disclaimer for this chapter, the one before (woops, I forgot…) and for the chapter to come. I own nothing._

_Big thankyou to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! Had a great night, got drunk with friends and went to work the next morning still drunk untill mid-day...thank god i work with my auntie, she was sympathetic!_

_Anyway, on with the show, The song in this chapter, 'Born to be wild' by 'Steppenwolf'…Legendary!_

**Alice POV.**

I was buzzing with energy and desperately needed an outlet. I stood at the end of the table that Emmett, Bella and I had bagged at the start of the night, and all but bounced on my feet. "Emmett! Come dance with me!" I grabbed Emmett's hand from the table top and attempted to drag him from the table.

"No." He said shortly before a smile pulled at his lips. "Here, have a drink with me instead." Emmett shot down my plan by twisting his hand, effectively locking my wrist in his grasp before he pulled me down to his lap.

"When you say have a drink with me…" I began as I looked over my shoulder to watch his reaction. "Does that mean that I have to get the round in?" I finished my question with an arched brow, already knowing the answer.

"See Bella…and you said that she couldn't see the future!" Emmett laughed before he pushed me off his lap, to my feet and shooed me to the bar.

"Stupid…good for nothing….6foot something boy…" I mumbled incoherently as I stopped at the bar. I didn't really mean what I said, Emmett was my best friend, and I knew his ways.

"I hope you're not talking about me?" A deep, silky voice behind me asked.

I froze, my cheeks flushing at the sound of that voice. It was so sexy and familiar. There was no mistaking my neighbour's voice even if I had never had a conversation with him before…I had only heard him talk from my side of the garden fence.

"I…no…I didn't know you were even there…" I stuttered after turning to face him. I pathetically couldn't make myself look up to his face. I would probably melt if I got snared by those blue eyes of his. Even from afar a person could get hypnotised. I settled for staring at his chin instead, at least it looked like I wasn't completely rude. _Maybe he think's I'm staring at his lips! _I panicked.

"Ohhh well…" he shrugged, a lazy smile playing on his lips. _I am staring at his lips…darn it…_I couldn't help myself now; I looked up, to his eyes as I waited for him to finish what he was saying. His eyes bore into mine as they softened, the humour fading from them quickly, seriousness taking place. "There was no missing you." He finished in a whisper.

"Jasper…" A scolding voice broke our stare. "You promised to dance with me and so God help you if you don't…" the voice continued as it drew nearer.

I looked over Jasper's shoulder to see a feisty blonde stop behind him, slipping her hand into his. I feigned indifference as I smiled politely at the blonde who greeted me with a 'Hi'. I glanced down quickly to see that Jasper still hadn't let go of the blonde's hand.

"I'll see you around…" I said with a reassuring smile before I turned my back on the two of them and ordered a three double vodka's along with the original drinks which I had been sent to get.

**Jasper POV.**

"So…that was her? The Alice Brandon?" Rosalie asked me enthusiastically as she tugged me through the pulsing crowd.

"Yeah…the one and only." I responded weakly as I tried my best to keep up with Rose and look over my shoulder for Alice.

"She's nice…I love her clothes…" Rosalie prattled on before she stopped smack bang in the middle of the dance floor. "Not much of a talker though huhh?" she asked as she planted her hands on her hips.

"She is…when she's with her friends I guess…" I responded; thinking back on the times I had been able to hear her talk while I had been relaxing in my room, with the window wide open.

While Rosalie and I danced, she and I threw the odd question at each other. "So Rose…why'd you come and cut short my conversation with Alice?" I asked, with a frown on my face due to the fact that I had been wondering about that niggling question for some time now.

"Because you weren't talking…you were staring…it looked kinda creepy!" Rosalie laughed before she added, "Plus she probably should have gotten back to her friends…that big guy would have probably come and kicked your ass or something." She shrugged her shoulders before she finished with an arrogant smirk "I would have defended you obviously, and kicked the big guy's ass…but that would just be embarrassing for you."

"So you were thinking of me, how kind of you." I responded sarcastically with a smile to let her know that I didn't hold anything against her for breaking short my time with Alice.

"Well Dimples looks like he could pack a good punch…" Rosalie laughed as she stood on her tip-toes in order to search the crowd.

"Dimples? Who the hell is that?" I asked, wondering what kind of weirdo had introduced himself to Rosalie now.

"The big guy…Alice's friend…" Rosalie explained slowly to me as if I should have known who she was talking about.

"Emmett…you mean Emmett…" I sighed. "I need a drink." I added before I grabbed hold of Rosalie's hand and dragged her with me, away from her swarm of open mouthed admirers.

Rosalie and I settled ourselves in a relatively quiet corner after getting our drinks. After a few silent minutes, Rosalie nudged me and cocked her head to the side. I looked in the direction that she silently indicated to, and watched as Alice danced with a man right beside the table that her friends Emmett and Bella were sat at.

"She's having a dace off!" Rosalie laughed.

I concentrated more on what was happening around Alice rather than just her and saw that Rosalie was right. Alice was in fact having some sort of random dance-off with a guy.

"Wow...not even Napoleon Dynamite could pull of those moves…I'd take my hat off to her if I was wearing one…" Rosalie whispered beside me as the both of us watched Alice kicking the guy's ass with her random moves which were making Emmett and Bella laugh until they were both red in the face.

From the smile on Alice' face and her occasional burst of laughter, I could tell that she was having a good time. Rosalie and I watched Alice and the guy until the man graciously gave up and declared Alice the winner. Their reward was a round of drinks from the looser.

"Okay…this place now sucks after that little drama…" Rosalie sighed a few minutes later now that normal behaviour had been resumed.

"I agree…" I responded as I watched the looser of the dance off scoot over to sit beside Alice, draping his arm over her shoulder. "Lets go home." I declared before downing the rest of my drink and clunking my glass back down on the table.

_**Later on that night…**_

Late night TV sucked…well, it was more like early morning TV, but it was all relative. My night out with Rosalie had been great, but Alice had been there. After having Rosalie relentlessly urging me to go and talk to her, I did. She was so beautiful, funny, enchanting and out of my league. Why Rosalie had to ruin our 'moment' as I called it, I didn't know. Rosalie called our 'moment' the 'awkward freaky stare moment' even though I argued that it hadn't been awkward at all. She retaliated by smacking me on the back of my head and telling me that it had been uncomfortable for her to witness.

I switched the TV off and changed into sweats and a baggy t-shit before I headed back to the kitchen to make sure everything was off. Just as I passed my apartment's front door, the buzzer went. I wondered who the hell could be calling for me at this hour. _Could be Rosalie if that jerk, Royce, has been sniffing around her again…_ I reasoned. With that thought in mind I headed down stairs to the main door of the building.

I opened the door, only to be met by Alice.

She caught me slightly off guard as she threw herself into my arms, nuzzling her nose into my chest while she wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked out to the street to see that Emmett and Bella were by now, a great distance away. I doubted whether they would hear me if I shouted. Not knowing what else to do, I pulled her in and shut the door after us.

"God! I'm so drunk…but I had a great night…I really did…" she muttered as I led her upstairs to my apartment. She remained clutching to my side the whole way up as she continued to pour out the story of her night. "I saw my hot neighbour…but he left with some blonde chick…" she sighed heavily, before finishing, sounding a little downtrodden, "So, I drowned my sorrows and tada!" she finished, when I had safely closed my apartment door. She flung her arms open as if to better show her drunkenness. After that little bit of information, I realised that Alice thought that she was at home, with Jacob. I couldn't help but smile over what she had just said; she thought I was hot…

She had her eyes closed and when she started to sway on the spot, I reached out to her and hugged her back to me. "I feel sleepy…" she whispered as her hold on me began to slacken and legs began to give way beneath her.

I picked her up into my arms and carried her to my bedroom, wondering all the while what had happened tonight. _How did she end up here and not at her own house?_

I pulled back the covers on my bed and gently set her down before I pulled off her high heeled shoes which Rosalie had been talking about for most of the night. I would just nod and agree with her, they were nice shoes, they made her legs look longer and she looked even sexier with them on.

Unknowing to me, while I had been taking off Alice's shoes, she had been trying to take off her top.

"Get me something to wear would you?" she whispered sleepily with her eyes closed as her hands stilled on her half removed top.

After taking a deep breath and repeating to myself a few times that she was drunk and thought that she was at home, I headed to my closet and grabbed one of my oversized t-shirts. I slipped it over her head and then stepped away while I waited for her to finish changing.

"Darn it!" Alice all but growled in frustration after a few minutes of grumbling and huffing.

I turned to find her now out of her top, but struggling with my shirt. She had one of her arms through the hole where her head should go through and there she sat on my bed, looking like a sullen child with her arms dropped at her sides.

Keeping silent, I went to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. I pulled her arm free and put the shirt on her properly before pulling the bed covers up and silently urging her to slide down into bed.

She lay down obediently, looking like an out of place angel in my huge bed and t-shirt. I couldn't help myself; I reached out and lightly held her hand that she had rested beside her head. She gripped onto my hand when I went to pull away and whispered, with a small frown on her face "Don't let go."

I froze for a moment, wondering what she was thinking and if she thought that I was Jacob, the guy that she lived with. She gave my hand a tug, as if she was trying to pull me to her and I decided not to over think or to worry. I would deal with this odd turn of events in the morning.

Without a word, I got into bed beside her, still holding onto her hand. In an instant, Alice turned and cushioned her head against my chest and threw a leg over me. I wrapped my arms around her and couldn't resist myself from kissing the top of her head. "Go to sleep…" I whispered, eliciting a relaxed sigh from Alice.

**Alice POV.**

_Ohhh god I feel so warm…I don't want to move. _I smiled against Jacobs's chest before relaxing once again and trying to get back to sleep. I must have been really drunk last night, because I could count on one hand how many times Jake had felt the need to stay with me all night after I had been drinking. I couldn't remember being sick, or being overly drunk, but I guess I was a little worse for ware if Jake stayed with me all night.

I inhaled deeply before sighing. Something niggled at the back of my mind over the fact that Jacob seemed to smell different…better… _Euchhhh, I sound like a cannibal or maybe I'm some freaky killer in the making like in the book 'Perfume'? _My thoughts were soon pushed aside.

'_Getcha motor runnin' _

_Head out on the highway,_

_Been looking for adventure, _

_And whatever comes our way'_

"Born to be wild…" I sang under my breath as I fished for my phone. It was in my front jeans pocket so dug deep, laughing slightly as I accidentally hit Jacob, even though it wasn't that hard, he growled slightly.

"Hey Emmett…" I answered the phone, never opening my eyes, 'Born to be wild' was Emmett's ring tone.

"Hey Alice…" Emmett began, sounding slightly worried. "Did you get home alright last night?" he asked, the same worried tone still in his voice.

"Of course…I've got my big strong guy here holding me…" I told him, hugging Jacob closer just to prove the point to myself. Jacob responded by laughing silently and rubbing my back softly. I shook slightly with him as he laughed, but I quickly turned my attention back to Emmett. "He's not exactly the guy I want to be holding me…no offence Jake" I added quickly, "But my kind of guy is ohhh I don't know…6'5, blonde, drop dead gorgeous, and left the club with a beautiful blonde on his arm last night" I sighed, feeling slightly crushed.

Jacob slowed down his rubbing of my back and instead wrapped one arm around me and lightly ran his fingers over my lower back with his other hand. _"Okay, sorry to have woken you Alice…"_ Emmett apologised, while me heart rate began to speed up irrationally in reaction to Jacob's feather light touches. _This is Jacob! Calm down, he's probably just deep in thought about something and can't be bothered to rub my back properly…_I rationalised.

"Yeah…bye…" I ended the call feeling slightly breathless as Jacob's hand started to inch a little lower, to my butt. _What the hell is he up to?! _My mind screamed while I froze.

"If it's any consolation, the blonde's my sister…"

I froze at the sound of Jasper's voice. I didn't thaw until he held onto me tighter and flipped us over so he was hovering on top of me.

"Jasper?" I gasped, incredulity washing over me.

"Alice…" Jasper whispered back, his voice sounding just as assertive as his eyes looked serious.

The serious look in his eyes was a little disconcerting. I couldn't remember much of last night and had no recollection of how I got home. I lowered my gaze from his intense stare and saw that I wasn't wearing my own top. I knew that I was still wearing my jeans, but that didn't mean much when my mind was running to the gutter.

"We didn't…er…you know…did we?" I questioned Jasper awkwardly seeing as I didn't have the guts to out right ask him if we had sex last night.

Jasper kept his eyes locked on mine as he shifted a little so his hand could reach my hair. He ran his fingers through my hair for a few seconds before he brushed some from my face. "What do you think?" he asked suggestively as he twitched his brow in question and donned a sexy smirk.

I almost hyperventilated from his sexy smirk, but closed my eyes briefly in order to take a deep breath and think clearly. _Sex hair!! Ahhhhh I must look like some psycho…Why can't I remember us having sex!? Stupid Sod's law back to bite my ass!_

Jasper took this opportunity to bow his head down and press a lingering kiss to the side of my neck. My head involuntary turned to the side to give him greater access to my neck. He didn't disappoint, he carried on trailing butterfly kisses over my neck before he annoyingly stopped and turned my head back to face him.

He kissed the tip of my nose quickly before turning and lying on his back, leaving me stupefied.

I lifted myself onto one elbow and looked down at him wearily. "How many times…?" I asked him in a whisper while my cheeks flushed.

He frowned for a minute and looked up at the ceiling while he thought. "Seven" he answered simply, looking absolutely serious as he stared back at me.

"Seven?" my voice squeaked slightly in shock.

Jasper nodded his head before he shrugged, "Seven was the last count, but it got kind of hazy after that…being tired and all, but it could have reached ten…"

My eyes all but bugged out of my head at his answer. I dropped back down onto my back beside him while I tried to work out how I could have forgotten all of that and yet not feel sore at all.

"Seven or more?" I whispered my question in awe as I shyly looked over to Jasper.

He rested his hands behind his head and smiled back at me while he nodded once.

"Why so many times? Wouldn't once or twice been enough?" I asked with a deep frown on my face. It was typical that I'd had sex countless times with the guy I had been lusting after, and remembered nothing. _How could I not remember any of the seven…or ten? _

"Hey, you instigated it all…just as I was about to fall asleep, you'd start up again…" Jasper yawned loudly before turning on his side and quickly pulling me to him. I let out a squeak of shock which he laughed over.

Within seconds, Jasper had my back pressed snugly to his chest and his arms clamped around my waist. He pressed a lingering kiss to the nape of my neck before he mumbled, "Go to sleep Alice, and don't…you know…wake me up again…I don't really think that it's healthy to have been woken up a dozen times in one night." My mouth fell open in shock at his words. I could hear the smile in his voice as he teased me, saying the first bit hesitantly as I had when I asked him in a roundabout, vague way if we'd had sex.

"How did I manage to wake you up?" I asked casually. I now began to wonder if Jasper had just been teasing me all along, had I really woken him up countless times to instigate sex?

"You'd mumble in your sleep, accidentally kick me…" he began, "Or most annoying of all, you'd roll off of me…" he finished in a whisper while he tightened his hold on me. "Not this time, I'm not letting you go…" he whispered, his voice sounding thick with implications. My heart slammed in my chest at his words.

I laced my hands in his and gave them a slight squeeze before he added casually, "And then you'd fall back to sleep again until the next time you'd decide to wake me up…"

I gasped in shock. He had been pulling my leg all along. He knew what I had been suggesting, but still went around the long way to embarrass me. "No, we didn't have sex Alice…" Jasper whispered sleepily against the back of my neck before he kissed the small patch of skin and relaxed into sleep.

**Jasper POV..._Some time later in the morning… _**

She'd only gone and done it again. This time she'd turned her head and bumped my chin. "Alice…I swear you'll be the death of me…" I whispered before adding a dramatic sigh.

"Sorry…" she whispered before she turned in my arms, bumping my chin once more. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep…I just wanted to see you…" she added as she grabbed fistfuls of my t-shirt and snuggled up close to me, burying her face in my chest.

I tightened my arms around her even more, squashing her slightly. Her light laughter was the cue for me to slacken my hold which I did grudgingly. I loved having my arms around her, having her pressed tightly to me, securely.

After a few moments of silence, she broke it. "So how did I end up here…?" her question was only just understandable seeing as she was all but talking into my chest.

"From my guesswork…Emmett walked you home, with Bella and dropped you off at the wrong house. When I opened the door, you propelled yourself into my arms…and I couldn't let you go…" I admitted to her before I ducked my head down to kiss the top of her head.

She shimmied back slightly and looked up at me as she stated with a smile on her lips, "Lucky me." I smiled back at her as we both stared at each other as we had done last night in the club. My heart seemed to soar at the fact that we had no Rosalie to interrupt us this time.

**

* * *

**

3 guesses on who's in the next chapter… ;)


	3. Bella POV

_Disclaimer-I own nada, not even the songs mentioned in the story._

_The finale! It's been an honour working the cogs in my mind to come up with randomness for each couple, but I think I got it nailed…? You're the experts; let me know via the reviews! _

**

* * *

**

Bella POV.

"Here Bells, have another drink…" Emmett grinned mischievously at me as he pushed another tequila shot toward me.

I looked back at him, my brow arched. His whole arrogant demeanour screamed that he didn't think that I could handle the shots.

I pulled the piece of lemon off the cocktail stick and set it on a napkin. Next, I grabbed the salt packet which sat beside my drink and sprinkled it over the back of my hand. Emmett gave me a nod of encouragement before I licked the salt from the back of my hand, downed the tequila shot, and bit into the lemon.

While the tequila burned down my throat, Emmett cheered like a child before ordering himself and me another round of shots.

We spent the next hour or so challenging each other, seeing who could complete a line of three shots the fastest, or who could shot tequila without pulling a face from the burning sensation and the taste.

"Thanks Emmett…you sure know how to cheer a girl up!" I laughed as I swayed on my barstool.

"And you sure know how to handle shots…" Emmett replied looking slightly awed as he lazily waved a hand over the dozen or so empty shot glasses in front of us.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here all night!" I laughed before I drunkenly leaned over to pull Emmett into a hug. Emmett, who couldn't be bothered to lean over to bridge the gap between us, pulled me down from my chair to stand in front of him while he remained on his barstool.

"Ohhh sure, make me stand why don't you…" I sighed as I gripped my arms around his waist a little tighter, secretly glad that I had him to hold onto for the moment while I tried to gain control on my drunken legs.

"Awww…" Emmett laughed as he patted my back patronisingly. "Someone's drunk…" he added before pulling back from me. He held my chin in one of his hands while he looked at my unfocused eyes. "Yep…last orders for Bella…" he chuckled while I protested, trying to pull from his grasp. "Just admit it, you're drunk." He finally said before pressing a kiss to my forehead and leaning back into the hug.

"Jeez thanks Emmett…you always knew how to make me feel like a five year old…" I sighed as I shook me head against his chest.

"Hey, it's what I do…" he said casually before we both began to laugh.

We remained silent for a few minutes, hugging all the while. Personally, I was a little weary of moving back in case my legs gave out, but I was pretty sure that they would hold all the same. I watched the dance floor as he minutes ticked by, bobbing my head along with the cheesy pop songs that they had started to play.

"Go dance Bells, have some fun, I'll wait here for you…" Emmett whispered in my ear before he pulled back and held my shoulders. "Show everyone in here how it's done…" he added before he span me and pushed me gently from him.

I had to laugh. _Me showing people how dancing was done? Puhhh-leeesee!_ I laughed in my mind as I made my way through the swarm of people, ready to make a complete fool of myself with my lack of co-ordination.

I picked thecramped, but relatively dark corner of the dance floor, deciding that if I was as bad a dancer as I thought I was, people would have less chance of seeing me in this crowd and with the bad lighting. The countless shots which I had consumed gave me some courage to start dancing on my unsteady feet, but I still felt a little awkward to be dancing alone. I shrugged my shoulders at the thought and told myself that if I felt really lonely, I could just close my eyes and imagine that Alice was with me.

**Edward POV.**

Here I was once again, on another staff pub crawl, which had ended those of us that were still left standing, at a club.

I made a direct shot to the bar and got myself a beer before I leant against the bar and looked around. There were a lot of people here tonight, and practically all of them were drunk, completely off their faces.

After chugging back some more beer I turned my back on the dance floor only to have my eye caught by an enticing vision. A woman sat a few meters down from me, facing in the other direction. I couldn't see her face at all but I could see enough. She had dainty shoulders, a neck that screamed to be ravished, hands which looked feminine and soft and long brown hair that any man would gladly run their hands through. I stared at the beauty for a few more moments, trying desperately to push aside the knot in my stomach which had formed at my first glimpse of her. My stare was soon broken off at the sight of someone familiar sat in front of her.

There, looking just as mischievous as ever was Emmett McCarty, a guy who I had considered on of my best friends back in high school before we both went on to different collages and lost contact.

Just as I was about to go over to him my beautiful woman threw herself into Emmett's arms and they hugged, whispering to each other. I turned to look around at the rest of the club, feeling slightly sick at the revelation that Emmett had already snagged her. I didn't know why this fact caused me pain, Emmett was a good guy and I hadn't even seen his girlfriend properly, let alone spoken to her. Even with all of this, I couldn't deny the attraction I had to her; it was as if some sort of gravitational pull drew me to her.

I turned back just in time to see Emmett kiss her forehead and hug her again. I rested back on the bar once more, feeling a painful stab of jealousy hit me before I felt slightly dejected as a short, beautiful woman with spiky black hair all but danced past me singing, "Owner of a lonely heart…"

A few minutes later, I turned back in time to see Emmett sitting alone at the bar, and his girlfriend just disappearing into the sea of bodies on the dance floor. I took this as my chance to go over there and talk to him, I knew it was wrong. I considered Emmett a friend, but I was also coveting his girlfriend at the same time.

"Emmett!" I called cheerfully as I took the vacant seat beside him.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here?" Emmett responded before he pulled me to him and patted me on the back forcefully.

Thankfully, he let me go so I could answer him. "I moved here a few weeks back when I got a new job." I told him where I now lived and he told me that it wasn't far from his place. We chatted a little longer about what we had been up to since we last saw each other before I plucked up enough courage to ask him the big question that had been burning inside of me.

"So how long have you been with your girlfriend?" I asked casually before drinking down some of my beer.

"Girlfriend?" Emmett questioned me, looking utterly bewildered.

"I saw you with a woman just before I came over…" I explained before I shrugged.

"Ohhh…" Emmett's face broke into a grin of understanding. "You thought that she was my girlfriend?" Emmett laughed heartily, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well…I know for a fact that she wasn't your sister." I retorted.

"Oh really?" Emmett drew out the question as if he was mocking me.

"Emmett, you don't have any brothers or sisters. She wasn't your sister." I told him simply.

"Hey, you remembered!" Emmett laughed before he shook his head. "That was Bella, one of my best friends, _not_ my girlfriend." Emmett stressed the 'not' part before he chuckled and faked a shudder.

"What's so wrong with her?" I asked as normally as I could while I glimpsed through the crowd.

"There's nothing wrong with Bells…" Emmett stated defensively. He was as loyal as ever to those he loved, nothing had changed there.

"Stud Muffin!" There was a blurry movement beside me which accompanied the female voice.

"Hey Alice, this is Edward." Emmett introduced us, gesturing between the pixie like woman and myself lazily.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her while she greeted me back.

"And no, she's not my girlfriend either, I don't have one." Emmett suddenly said without prompting. Alice cut a look of curiosity between me and Emmett before she shrugged her shoulders and ordered Emmett to get her a drink.

While they busied themselves with that task, I looked over the swarm of people on the dance floor and caught a glimpse of Bella in the far corner, seemingly dancing alone. "I'm just going to see where the rest of my work people are…I might see you later…" I said quickly before I headed into the crowd of people.

I shoved through the mass of bodies, tugging away from the drunken hands that reached out to grab my shirt. The way the women would grab at me, reminded me of the cursed people in Little Mermaid after the evil Ursula had seen to them.

I drew closer to the dark corner of the club which was only faintly illuminated with the faintest of lights. Why Bella had chosen to recede to this corner was beyond me, her beauty was unparallel to the other women in here and she should be making that clear to everyone here by dancing her heart out in the centre of the dance floor.

My path almost came to its end and I was mere meters from Bella when I noticed that she was dancing, but would jerk her right arm occasionally to stop the drunken guy who was next to her from touching her. I controlled my anger, shooting a quick glare to the drunken man before I closed the gap between myself and Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back safely against my chest, away from the drunk.

I felt her stiffen in my arms, but she thankfully didn't push me away. I realised that my previous thought had been incorrect. It would be lethal for Bella to be the centre of attention; she was being bothered already in a dark corner where it was hard to see her properly.

I leant my head down to her ear and reassured her. "You shouldn't be let you out here alone; you're too beautiful for your own good." Her breathing stopped while I spoke and resumed a few seconds after I finished.

"Well I suppose you're here to keep me company?" she amazed me by responding in a flirty voice which lit a fire in my chest as she began to move to the music, making me move with her.

I had never really been interested in dancing. I enjoyed the old styles of dancing which were so much classier than the modern day dancing, but now, my opinion was being swayed. I realised that I did like this style of dancing; I just hadn't met Bella before now. We moved in synch, rarely uttering a word to one another, but even so, I felt so comfortable with her.

I had never been brash, I was more reserved, but as the time slipped through my fingers, I decided that I wanted, no needed to see Bella again. I needed to meet her outside of the club, maybe I could take her to dinner?

After plucking some courage, I bowed my head down to her ear, hoping to god that she wouldn't refuse. "Could I have your number?" I asked her.

"Sure…" I could hear the smile in her voice clearly. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back at her, not that she could see, because she was still pressed up against my chest.

Just as I reached for my phone, Bella grabbed my other arm, which I still had around her waist and a tickling sensation ran over the inside of my forearm. I looked over Bella's shoulder to see her slowly writing down her mobile number in a bold font. I kissed the side of her neck lightly as a result to the happiness that washed over me. She paused when my lips touched her, but soon resumed writing down her number and leaning into me further. She clearly didn't want me to loose her number, it would probably be clear to see from the other side of the club.

Once she was done, she spun around to face me. I could just make out the smile on her face as she held the pen up in the air for me to take from her. I gladly took it and grabbed hold of Bella's left arm.

She wore a long sleeve shirt which would hopefully help protect the ink I was about to put on her arm. I stuck the end of the pen between my teeth while I held onto Bella's left hand. Slowly, I gripped her hand in my left and rubbed my thumb over her palm. With my other hand, I teased wrist. I ran my fingers over the sensitive skin lightly before I slipped them under her sleeve, slowly drawing it up with me.

Her soft skin mesmerised me. I drew out the moment for as long as I could, until I reached her elbow. I pushed her sleeve behind her elbow and ran my thumb gently over the inside of her arm. I could hear her short breaths which matched mine, especially when I pulled the pen from my mouth and lowered my lips to press a lingering kiss her wrist.

I couldn't help myself; I let my tongue flick out and brush her soft skin. I heard Bella's gasp at my action and soon straightened back up to carefully write my number on the inside of her forearm making sure that no numbers could be mistaken for another.

Once I finished, I pulled her sleeve back down over her arm and gave her back her pen. She slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest.

"What's your name?" Bella shouted over the music as she looked up at me.

I hugged her back and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before I lowered my lips to her ear and said mischievously, "Wouldn't you like to know."

She leant back from me and looked at me in utter shock. I could see the smile playing at the corner of her lips, so I guessed that she must have some sort of retort to that.

"Fine, I wont tell you mine…" she said smugly before she rested her check back against my chest.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me your name Bella…" I whispered to her as I rubbed her back. The smirk that was plastered to my face was un-missable.

"How do you know my name?" Bella gasped as she narrowed her eyes at me. I wondered quickly if she was trying to read my mind.

"I just followed the saying, 'Beautiful by name, beautiful by nature'…" I lied, eager to draw out my pretence of not knowing her. "Lucky guess" I shrugged my shoulders while Bella frowned at me, obviously uncomfortable about not understanding me.

"But it's too dark for you too see what I look like…I can hardly see you…" Bella fought her corner, but I remained silent. A few moments later, Bella had shrugged off her Sherlock Holms demeanour and had decided to give up on finding out how I really knew her name. She didn't believe my 'beautiful by name, beautiful by nature' line either; even though it was true this once.

We danced together in relative darkness, lacing our hands together occasionally, pressing our bodies closely to one another and occasionally, on Bella's side, grinding against me.

When a familiar tune began, I couldn't help but laugh aloud. Bella gave me a curious look before she mumbled unhappily, "I need to get back to the bar once this song finishes…"

I nodded my head in understanding. I had hear Bella's friend, Alice singing a line from this song earlier, and from what Bella just said, I wondered if this was her song or something.

Once the song ended, I wrapped my arms around Bella tightly, not ready to let her go back to Emmett and Alice.

"Hey, man with no name! I need to get back to my friends…" she laughed while I responded with simply tightening my grip on her. She managed to spin in my arms so she had her back against my chest, but that position didn't help her with her escape.

"My friend is a big guy…" Bella laughed as she tried to pull at my fingers in attempt of causing me enough pain to let go. "He'll come looking for me and kick your ass!" she ensued that threat while looking over her shoulder to look at me.

I merely shrugged my shoulders and said confidently, "I'm sure I could take him…" I smiled as I remembered beating Emmett a few times at the occasional wrestling matches we'd had in the past.

Bella rolled her eyes at me before they sparkled. I guessed that she'd just had an idea. Her evil looking smirk backed my idea up. The next thing I saw was Bella bending forward, trying to bite at my arms.

"Hey there cannibal!" I laughed until it was cut short by a familiar voice calling my name from over my shoulder.

I stiffened at the sound, and felt Bella stiffen in reaction as well.

I turned my head and faked a smile at my co-worker Mike. I held Bella more possessively, now, not willing for Mike to see her and try to work his charm on her like he did with every other woman with a pulse.

"We're booking a cab, want to pitch in and get a lift home?!" He asked as he swayed over to me on unsteady feet.

"Sure…" I nodded my head at him and couldn't quite contain my grimace as Mike managed to slip around me so he was stood in front of Bella and me.

"Hey Edward, care to share?" Mike asked me in a slimy voice while he looked over Bella. I couldn't help myself, I clamed my hands over her breasts just as Mike's eyes reached her neck.

Bella's gasp reminded me that she wasn't my Bella. It was totally uncouth for me to be touching her like this, but when her hands rested on top of mine, I realised that she didn't mind.

"Go Bella, get back to your friends, I'll call you tomorrow…" I whispered in her ear as Mike continued to sway on the spot and rake his eyes over her.

"Thanks…" she whispered back, giving my hands a squeeze as she said it. She broke into laughter while my jaw dropped at the fact that she had just unintentionally caused me to squeeze her breasts. "And I guess thanks for that too…" she added slyly before she kissed me quickly on my cheek and dropped her hands.

I followed suit and dropped my hands from her body, apprehensive of letting her go.

In the distance, I could see Emmett, scouring the crowd with a frown on his face. I looked back to Mike, only to see that Bella was still there looking up at me while she chewed at her bottom lip.

Fury bubbled inside me like molten lava as Mike licked his lips and looked down at her butt. "Go!" I urged her, giving her pert butt a playful slap.

Her laughter ran around me as she sauntered away, waving a hand of farewell without looking back.

"Lets go." I said darkly to Mike.

**Bella POV. **

Uhhh…my throat felt dry and my body felt heavy. I stretched my arms up above me and winced as I felt some very distinctive shots of pain in my thighs. I quickly remembered where I'd most likely got that pain from. Emmett. His fireman's lift was safe as houses, but the guy's strong grip could also be a nuisance because I usually ended up feeling bruised the next day. As I did now.

I opened my eyes, ready to face the TV seeing as I had already summarised that I had fallen asleep on my sofa. I quickly snapped my eyes shut when my eyes gave me an image of a gorgeous baby grand piano. I opened my eyes once again and realised that my eyes hadn't deceived me. I was really seeing a piano.

Emmett had definitely walked me home, or so I thought, to the door but I was obviously not at my house, that much was apparent, neither was I at Emmett's or Alice's. I hesitantly stood up, trying to keep as silent as possible.

My head span a little at the sudden movement and I couldn't stop myself from giggling. _How did I get myself into this mess? _I wondered as I headed toward what I hoped to be the front door.

Just as I was about to grasp the door handle, a voice behind me froze me in my tracks. "Stop! Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" the deep male voice asked hurriedly.

I could physically feel the colour draining from my face as I turned to face the gorgeous man in the doorway to what I guessed was his bedroom. In one hand, he held a cell phone, and in the other, he held to the door frame in a white knuckled grip. My eyes couldn't help themselves from being rude and scanning over the beautiful mans delectable body. He wore only a pair of sweats which hung loosely on his hips, which showed off his impeccable body perfectly. His dishevelled auburn hair caught my eye and caused an irrational sense of familiarity to flash through me.

"I'm sorry…my friend walked me home last night…we must have stopped at the wrong house…" I mumbled as I dug into my pocket for my phone.

"So did you have a good night last night?" The man asked in a gentle voice as he pressed a digit on his phone and held it to his ear.

"Please, don't call the police…" I begged as I held onto my phone, ready to call Emmett to shout the odds.

I was startled as my phone started ringing in my hand. My mouth fell open as I realised who was phoning. On my way 'home' last night I had played around with my ring tones and after programming in my mystery guy's number, I chose the song.

"_(More than a feeling)  
(More than a feeling)  
Well it's more than a feeling,  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play,  
(More than a feeling)  
And I begin dreaming,  
(More than a feeling)…"  
_

_It couldn't be_. The flirty, caring man from last night couldn't be the drop dead gorgeous man who stood mere meters from me. _Or could he? Only one way to find out! _My mind raged with the possibility until I had finally pressed the 'accept' button and held my phone against my ear, never breaking my eye contact with the man opposite me.

"Hello?" I whispered feeling utterly terrified.

"Hello beautiful." He spoke, his eyes burning with fierce passion.

"Its you…from last night…" I gasped in awe as my hand dropped from my ear, my phone hanging limply in my hand.

"Its me. Edward." He said, as he kept his eye contact with me and shut his phone.

"How? How did I end up here?" I whispered the question, hoping that Edward had the answer.

He merely shrugged his shoulders and went to walk past me. As he passed me, his fingers lightly brushed my wrist, making me shiver at the flood of memories that came back to me about last night and the time I spent with him.

I quickly rang Emmett, feeling desperate for an answer.

"_You're so beautiful…"_ Emmett's dreamy voice reached me.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped as I rested a hand on my hip.

"_Rose…"_ Emmett replied vaguely.

"Jeez Emmett, your talking to flowers now…" I sighed before I quickly cut off his protest. "Where did you walk me to last night Emmett?" I all but growled down the phone.

"_Home?"_ he responded weakly, obviously doubtful of his own answer.

"Wrong, guess again stud." I replied. "I'm at Edward's house…not my house!" I chastised him while I cringed at the fact that Edward had seen me looking like a complete mess.

"_Edward Masen? Tall guy, drop dead gorgeous?…not in a gay way…"_ Emmett questioned me.

"Bull's-eye" I responded crisply.

"_Ahhh, wotcha complaining about, he's the safest guy around. I must have sub-drunk-consciously dropped you off at the wrong house. Just a technicality…"_ Emmett said cheerfully before he hung up on me.

I took deep breaths in order to calm down. I held my face in my hands while I contemplated which form of torture I could get Emmett with.

'_Owner of a lonely heart,_

_Owner of a lonely heart, _

_Much better than a, _

_Owner of a broken heart...'_

I span around quickly to face a smirking Edward. "Like it? I heard some short woman singing it last night…" Edward said casually.

"Suppose so…" I answered him, unable to fathom how he could react so well to having found a near enough stranger in his house. "I can't believe how cool your being about this…" I said as I shook my head lightly in disbelief.

"Its not every day that I wake up to a beautiful woman," he began with a shrug to his shoulders, "Not that she was exactly in the right room…" he continued with a glance toward his bedroom door as he pushed away from the wall he was leant against and walked toward me. "But I'll take what I can if it concerns you." He finished as he stopped in front of me.

I looked up at him with a small, unsure smile playing on my lips. I wondered if he was being sincere. He had looked out for me last night and had been great company, but last night, he had been unable to get a real good look at me. My own reaction to him was that evident. I hadn't recognised him until he had phoned me.

Edward ran his fingers gently through my tangled hair before he bowed his head down to breath into my ear, "I'll get breakfast ready, the bathrooms over there…" he told me as he pointed to a door beside his bedroom.

I nodded weakly, still feeling slightly intoxicated from his proximity, especially when he flaunted his muscles by standing inches from me.

I hurried to the bathroom and grimaced at the sight of my reflection. My eyeliner had smudged over half of my face, my hair was a mess, my clothes were askew and creased, the list went on and yet Edward had called me beautiful. Twice. _Yeah right…_

Once I decided that I looked half decent, I opened the door from the bathroom and headed toward the kitchen. A promising smell of pancakes led my nose in the right direction until I was stood directly behind a half dressed definition of a perfect man.

"What do you want with your pancakes lo-Bella…" he asked me as he pulled me to his side and kissed the top of my head. I noticed a blush on his cheeks as he avoided my gaze.

"You…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked me slowly. He'd heard me.

"Nothing…" I lied as I bit my lip and my cheeks flushed scarlet.

**

* * *

**

There was going to be a completely different ending to this, but it got way too steamy for its T rating, so I had to cut it, BUT, I will add that little steamy bit into a future story of mine 'Wild Wild West Wales?'** but it'll be a while until that one comes around, because I want to get Divine Intervention finished first and there's LOADS more to go with that one!**

**There will be no more to this, so don't ask!! Sorry amigos! **

**Review!!**


End file.
